realmsofhyrulefandomcom-20200214-history
Indigo Blues
A man of many talents and ambitions. Indigo travels the kingdom doing as he pleases with a noisy kindness. Looking out for those who need help, he often sticks his nose in things he shouldn't otherwise. His band: "Indigo Blues and the Animal Village" tours around playing song for living expenses, they have begun to make a name for themselves, and have garnered attention from just the right people. Background Having an interest in music from a young age, Indigo Blues sought the knowledge to become a great musician. His father on the other hand, felt that he should focus more on becoming a magician. It was Indigo's Grandfather, who suggested that in compromise, he should be trained to become a seer. Being born and raised in Holodrum, the arts have always been held in high regard. With the decision handed down, Indigo was trained alongside a number of students. Their master was a great prophet of the seasons. It was said that through the knowledge and understanding of the flow of nature, one could in turn know the future as a result of history's tendency to repeat itself. His teacher's ability to see what needed to be seen was a highly sought after skill. As such, it wasn't uncommon for men and women of extreme wealth and power to appear, asking his council on battles, politics, and lore. While attending lessons in being a seer, Indigo and his classmates were each taught to utilize music as a way to find the truth within the chaos. His choice of instrument was the sitar. It was a very cumbersome instrument, but he eventually was able to play in any conditions. While his abilities as a prophet were lax, he excelled in play. He would go on to master any and every instrument he could think of. While he did have a lot of time to practice, he wasn't gaining his seer's abilities very well at all. He spent a good deal of time with his fellow prophets, each of whom had taken different deities in order to achieve the ability to see. Several of the students chose the Oracle of Secrets, as she was quite adept at knowing things. Others still chose the other Oracles or the Godessess themselves. Indigo chose the Windfish. He felt that his chosen entity would understand his passion for music. He had grown close with his fellow students traveling the continent performing here and there with no desire for money or fame. He had grown into a man sometime ago, and his family felt that he should think about a family of his own. Oddly, his master never mentioned any taboo subjects for a prophet. They had always laughed and drank and made merry times. If he didn't know any better, he'd assumed all prophets spent their lives this way. Time had passed, and he was no closer to become a seer. He heard no truths, nor secrets of time. He could not foresee the weather, let alone the future. He was not alone in his frustrations, as none of the other students seemed to be making any progress either. His master went on to explain that it was not possible for any of them to achieve the skills of a prophet. While angry at first, his students eventually felt that they had been freed from a life of quiet destiny. They immediately split paths to become master musicians. Unbeknown to them, it was the final stretch in their regiment. Their detachment from home, the discovery of life's true worth was ahead of them. Indigo went through Hyrule as a man who'd seen many things, lived many tales down, and paraded his way through life without a care in the world. After a time, he began to take his music more seriously. Not so much as a way of living, but rather, making sure that everyone in the world wasn't without music. He added a number of players into his own troupe, playing professionally whilst growing more powerful as a bard. His band mates each have a goal in life, though most admit to a particular weakness for music: Indigo Blues: Leader of the Band, lead vocals with a penchant for the piano. Master of many instruments, Plays the Sitar whenever they're on a quest or playing on the road. Alani Florin: A Gerudo woman with a passion for dance. Shes not a bad singer either. Utilizing the powers of music she intends to gather attention from all manner of wealthy men so that she may partake of their good fortune. Syprian Yarrow: A Kokiri boy, wiser than most believe, he travels the land in hopes to find a truly wonderous mystery that he may transcribe into a grand tale of lore. Something to inspire the rest of the Kokiri that the world is worth exploring. Bolas: A Goron elder with a single desire to play music so that his name may become famous. Thomas Twain: A youthful Zora with an old man's voice. Indigo doesn't let him sing often, but is always glad when he does. A master of the Guitar, his skills are rivaled only by his cousin. His ability to channel electricity into his instrument allows him to produce a sound like no other. He aims to find and best his cousin in song. Lia: A Skull Child from the Lost Woods. Her only attachment is to performing and mischief. She plans to become a master of the flute so that she may one day rule over the many Skull Kids of the forest. She acts on impulse alone and leaves the group when she feels it necessary. Special Skills Quotes See also * Link External links * External link Category:Characters